


An Unexpected Visitor

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Dick Biting, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Violent, and to never be able to look at your favorite characters the same way, prepare to never be able to go outside ever again, wheeljob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has a late night at Anteiku when he gets an unexpected visitor, but he doesn't seem to mind all that much...Find out what happens in this week's chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

It was a late night at Anteiku, and Yoshimura left Kaneki alone to close up. He was cleaning the countertop when he heard the door creak open, letting in a gust of cold autumn wind. Kaneki turned around and saw them there, across the room. Embarrassed at his fluttering emotions, he looked down blushing slightly.

“I didn’t think I would see you here…Is there anything I can do for you?” Kaneki broke the silence with soft, polite words. There was no response from the mysterious guest.

“Oh……I see……..You’re still not going to say anything,” he continued, stung by the silent rejection of the visitor. He turned back towards the counter, finishing up his cleaning duties so he could go home. A few moments later, he felt a soft caress on his back. His face red with embarrassment he hurriedly turned around and faced the quiet figure. His eyes met a cool silver, glinting in the moonlight and he knew that something in the atmosphere had changed.

“W-What are you doing?!” Kaneki exclaimed, surprised but somewhat pleased. He had wanted this moment to happen for so long, but had long since given up on this fantasy. There was no reply, only more gentle touches on his chest and shoulders.

“…We…can’t do this…..not here….,” Kaneki whispered, just barely able to control himself. There was still no response from the quiet guest.

“Please………T-Trolley-san…if someone finds us…,” Kaneki pleaded, about to give in to temptation as the trolley continued to rub its wheels on Kaneki sensually. He let out a moan of pleasure as the trolley lowered its handlebars onto his chest and its wheels moved down to his hips. Kaneki could feel his belt being undone by the trolley’s graceful wheels and gave up all inhibitions and embraced the trolley desperately.

“Yes, yes, more more, please don’t stop,” Kaneki whispered into the trolley’s handlebar urgently, quickly losing all control as he clung desperately to the trolley’s basket, its wheels gently pressing into Kaneki’s body. They fell to the floor in the midst of their passion, the trolley lightly treading over Kaneki’s now exposed lower body.

Kaneki tried to stifle his moans, but they only grew more and more desperate as he saw the trolley sensually looking down at him while the wheels worked their magic on his sensitive areas. Kaneki was gasping for air as his excitement rose, trying to control himself. Not long after, Kaneki could no longer contain himself, shuddering as he exploded from pleasure. Feeling the trolley panting above him, Kaneki breathed heavily.

“D-Daddy…Please…….Don’t stop….I need the cummies…,” Kaneki moaned, not wanting this blissful moment to end. While he lay there, breathing in the scent of their love, Kaneki mused about this scenario. He realized that even though the trolley had a mind of its own and was capable of love, it was still just an object. He thought how even if you did have your own free will, others would simply view you as an object. While thinking it to be profound, deep commentary on the way that society operated, Kaneki felt something else was deep too: the trolley’s wheels up his ass.

“D-DADDY, YESSSS, MOOOORE,” Kaneki began to scream, desperately. At that same moment, he heard the distant sound of the café doors opening.

“K-Kaneki-kun!!” The voice said, surprised but not entirely upset.

“Tsukiyama-san?!” Kaneki exclaimed, wondering how he ended up in this situation, a trolley’s wheel up his ass with Tsukiyama standing less than three feet away, looking at them with lust in his eyes.

“Kaneki-kun…..I could smell your delicious aroma from three blocks away…Fortissimo!!” Tsukiyama said, gesturing wildly with his hands as he began to take off his clothes. Kaneki looked at him, surprised and a little bit scared.

“Kaneki-kun. Please, allow me to join you and your trolley friend and let us all bathe in AMORE” Tsukiyama said before joining them in their passion, lowering his mouth to Kaneki’s throbbing dick as the trolley worked on Kaneki’s ass. Kaneki simply nodded in agreement, only capable of moaning.

“Finally, a taste of Kaneki-kun!!” Tsukiyama thought excitedly, with a manic look in his eyes, unseen by Kaneki. Just as Kaneki was about to burst again, Tsukiyama lost control and bit down, taking the dick with him.

“TSUKIYAMA-SAN?!” Kaneki screamed, partially in pleasure and partially in pain, as the trolley finished its work. Tsukiyama maniacally chewed on Kaneki’s severed dick and watched him as a new one rapidly grew and took its place.

“Oohohoh, Kaneki-kun. Tres bien~” Tsukiyama said, satisfied with the delicious Kaneki meat, and anticipating more. He moved towards Kaneki, who made no protests as the trolley came around to his other side. The two continued to pleasure Kaneki, with occasional dick-biting and regenerating until early into the morning, when they all became too exhausted to continue.

“T-Trolley-san…Please…Visit me again,” Kaneki said as the trolley left Anteiku. Tsukiyama waited expectantly, very pleased from being able to taste Kaneki in all sorts of ways for the past several hours.

“Tsukiyama-san. Please, do not mention this to anyone,” Kaneki said seriously, but blushing as he did so. “However…..it was enjoyable. Maybe…..we can do it again.”

Tsukiyama looked positively ecstatic at the idea and agreed readily, as he too headed out. This left Kaneki in the café, looking at all the mess he had to clean up in the next 45 minutes before it opened…


End file.
